Chad
by Oro
Summary: Dana goes out with a new fella, much to Casey's displease.


Chad by Oro

"Natalie."

"Yes, Dana?" Natalie yawned.

"Go home."

"I thought we were going to check out that –"

"No. **I** am gonna go there, you are going home."

"But –"

"Go home."

Natalie sighed as she was putting on her coat. "Ok, have it your way. I am going home." She was tempted to stick her tongue out.

Dana grinned as she thought of all the good she was bringing to the world. "Night, Natalie. I'll call Casey and let him know you're not coming."

"Night, Dana." Natalie rolled her eyes as she turned off the lights and thought of all the good she knew Dana thought she was bringing to the world.

* * * * *

"Hello?" She answered the phone, sleepy. What time is it? She didn't know. She looked at the alarm clock. 6 AM. Two hours before she was supposed to wake up. Who was bugging her at 6 AM? She rubbed her eyes.

"Natalie?" She heard Casey's voice. He sounded worried.

"Casey… What happened?" Natalie groggily asked.

"Last night… Dana was supposed to meet me at the bar, but she didn't show up."

"What?" Natalie's voice rose. She was now fully awake.

"She didn't show up."

"So you've said…"

"Yes, but I wasn't sure if you were listening."

"Ah."

"Do you happen to know where she went? Did you two go somewhere?"

"Absolutely not! She told me to go home, even though we were meeting you at that new bar because I was falling asleep…" Natalie yawned and rubbed her eyes again.

Casey sighed. "I am so worried. I couldn't sleep all night, I tried calling her home, her cell phone, I beeped her, I emailed her –"

"You emailed her?"

"Via cell phone."

"Ah, you got one of those?"

"Yeah, it's pretty neat."

"You were saying?"

"I tried everything. I even went to her apartment but her car wasn't there."

"Her car wasn't there?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Her car was not there…" Natalie mumbled nervously. "I do not know, Casey." She finally said. "It's nothing like Dana to go to Hawaii in the middle of the night, without letting one of us know."

"I know." She could hear Casey frowning by his voice. "She couldn't be at the office, could she?"

"No, I was there when we turned the lights off."

Casey sighed. "I gotta go now… I have two hours to sleep, and I guess I need to take advantage of them."

"Bye." She hung up. She couldn't possibly go back to sleep.

* * * * *

"Dana!" Natalie shouted as Dana walked into the office.

"Hey, Nat," Dana walked up to her.

"WHERE have you been?"

"Wh…what?"

"Where have you been all night? Casey was worried sick!"

"I was…with Chad."

"Who?"

"Chad…I met him two days ago, didn't I tell you? He's from California."

Natalie's face fell. "You didn't. What about Casey?"

"What about him?"

"You were supposed to meet him after the show…?"

"Oh no…I totally forgot…I mean, when Chad called me…I better go apologize to Casey. Thanks, Nat…"

"No, wait!"

"What"

"You need to tell me everything about Chad now."

"I do?"

"Yes. Starting with WHAT kinda name is Chad?!"

* * * * *

"Hey…" Said Dana.

"Hi." Casey said dryly, trying to hide how relieved he was.

"Listen, Casey…I'm really really really really reeeeeally sorry."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Casey snapped.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Okay,"

"So where were you?"

"I, um, was on a date."

"A date?" Casey's voice rose a bit, "that's great. May I ask with whom?"

"Yes, you may. His name is Chad. He's from Ca-li-for-nia."

"Yes, I think I can pronounce that word just fine. So what kinda name is Chad?!"

* * * * *

"What kinda name is CHAD anyway?!"

"Better than Gordon. He shoots and…" Dan replied, throwing a paper ball into a basket, "…he scores! Yes!"

"Gordon, Gordon, who the hell cares about Gordon? I need Chad dead!" Casey started pacing.

"You are obviously taking this too hard."

"Too hard? What do you mean by too hard?!"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Do I look like I'm taking this too hard?"

"No, Case, you look just...fine. And stop pacing, you're making me nervous."

"Thank you!" Casey sat in his chair. "Then why was she on a date with Chad?"

* * * * *

"What's going on in there?" Asked Kim.

"Ok, here's the thing," Natalie started, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "basically, Casey, Dana and myself were supposed to go to this new place, and I called in asleep. Then, Dana forgot all about Casey and Casey freaked cuz he didn't know where she was. Now; Casey's upset cuz Dana was on a date with this Chad guy, he's driving Dan nuts and I'm driving Dana nuts. Comprende?"

"Uh…no."

"Oh."

"Care to like, explain?"

"Dana was on a date."

"Ooh."

"With a guy who's not Casey."

"Why?"

"I dunno, she's lying to herself."

"Ahh well."

"Anyway, I'm trying to find out some details about that Chad guy…"

"Chad?"

"Yes."

"What kinda name is that?"

"No one seems to know today," Replied Dan, walking in on their conversation.

"Isn't that a country?" Asked Kim.

"I think it is," Replied Natalie.

"What would a guy named after a country want with our Dana?" Asked Dan.

"Our Dana?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say our Dana?"

"You said our Dana," Replied Kim.

"Can we please stick to the subject?" Dan blushed a bit.

"Yes. So, what's up with you saying 'our Dana'?" Asked Natalie.

"Shush, you," Dan wryly replied.

* * * * *

"Jeremy," Dana looked over her papers, "what is this?"

Jeremy walked into Dana's office and screwed his face a bit, "It's the Red Sox segment?"

"It's the Sox segment."

"Yes."

"Then why is David Duvall being interviewed in this particular segment?"

"I, uh…don't know?"

Dana handed him the tape and some papers, "Please take care of this before the next rundown meeting."

"Okay," Jeremy turned to the door, then turned back. "Dana?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Chad? Casey's been driving me crazy talking about him and I have absolutely no clue what he's talking about.

Dana seemed angry for a moment. Then she smiled. "No clue, sorry," she said with a sly grin.

* * * * *

"Excuse me," A strange man walked up to Natalie. He was definitely handsome. He was very tall, with emerald green eyes and light brown hair.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, maybe." He smiled, "Perhaps you could tell me where Dana Whitaker's office is?"

"Yes, it's right over there," Natalie motioned the general direction.

"Thanks." The man flashed her with a smile. His teeth were white, like a toothpaste model's teeth, and looked even whiter against his olive-toned skin. He reminded her of those all-American golfers who advertise milk. Her eyes watched him as he walked towards Dana's office. So **that's** Chad, she thought.

* * * * *

Dana sat with her feet up on the desk. She had nothing to do, so she just sat in her office and felt like the big boss of just about everything. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. "Yes?" she asked in her big boss tone of voice.

Someone opened the door. It was a very tall, muscular man. "Chad!" her eyes lit.

"Hey, Dana," Chad grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure, just a sec, I need to pass Natalie the throne." She laughed.

Chad seemed confused. "Uh…what?" He asked.

"I need to go over to Natalie and let her know she's in charge." Explained Dana.

"Oh," Chad still seemed confused, "Well, hurry up, we need to get going or we'll be late."

"Okay," Dana replied. She walked towards the door, kissed Chad on the cheek and walked out. She let out a small sigh when she was out of Chad's hearing range.

* * * * *

"I am telling you, aliens have taken over the editing machine!" Natalie exclaimed helplessly. Each and every single tape for tonight's show had odd kinks. The Knicks tape, for example, had a bit of the playoffs and then an interview with a coach, Christina Aguilera and Robbie Williams.

"I don't believe in aliens, Nat," Jeremy took a big bite of his turkey sandwich. "There has to be a reasonable explanation to what is happening to the editing machine."

"Well, you should believe in aliens, you know. It is very pretentious to think that there is only life on earth. I mean, there are millions and millions of planets –"

"Okay, you know what? I believe that it is very unlikely for aliens to take over the editing machine."

"Why not?"

"Well, let's start with the facts."

"Ok…"

"First of all, it is an **editing machine**, Natalie."

"And a very good one, may I add."

"Why would aliens need an editing machine?"

"To edit stuff, hence the name."

"What would the aliens edit?"

"The aliens would edit alien-movies for their alien-movie-theatres so that alien-guys would take their alien-girlfriends to the alien-movies and make lots and lots of little alien-children."

"All that would happen with our editing machine?"

"Yup."

"You are making no sense whatsoever, my friend."

Suddenly, Dana entered the room. "Natalie, I'm off for a couple of hours…you're in charge." She looked sharply at Jeremy. "Jeremy, are you eating a turkey sandwich in the editing room?"

"Umm…yes?" Jeremy looked guilty.

Natalie looked at Dana, "Where are you going?" She examined her expression.

"Uh…" Now it was Dana's turn to seem relatively guilty, "I'm going out with Chad."

"You are so irresponsible."

"I know."

"Ok…well…have fun." Natalie wasn't sure she really meant that, but what the heck, she thought.

"Thanks," Dana grinned. "I'll be back in time for the show, don't worry. Bye!" She turned on her heels and left. Natalie stayed silent for a few moments.

"So…" Jeremy broke the silence, "Alien-children?"

"What?" Natalie seemed confused. "Oh, yeah. Alien-children. Cuz, see, aliens mate for life."

"How would you know?"

"I'm a woman, I know these things."

Jeremy didn't even try to argue.

* * * * *

"Ok, how's this," Dan scribbled something on a piece of paper, and read, "Our very own David Justice –"

"Our very own?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" Demanded Dan.

"Whose?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yours and mine? Sports Night's? CSC's?"

"Er…New York's."

"Danny, David Justice does not belong to New York."

"I knew that." Dan muttered, frowning.

"Didja, now?" Casey teased. "Whom does David Justice belong to?"

"Er…you?"

"No one! David Justice belongs to no one. What is up with you?!"

"Uh –" Dan started explaining, when suddenly Natalie opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hey," She said, "Dan, can I –"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Asked Casey pleasantly.

"No." Natalie grinned. "Dan, may I have a word with you?"

"No, you may not."

"Dan!"

"Ok, ok…" He muttered as Natalie seized his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Dana just went out," She said, closing the door.

"So?" Dan raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall.

"So she went out! With Chad!"

"So?"

"So…so…" Natalie couldn't find the right words, "I don't know…it's **bad**!"

"ok, then…shouldn't you be getting ready for the rundown meeting?"

"I actually should...ok…10 minutes!" Natalie raised her voice and started running around jumpily.

"10 minutes!" Dan cried after her.

* * * * *

"…oh, and one last thing," Natalie gazed at her watch, "whoever knows what's been going on with tonight's tapes, please help keep Jeremy from losing his sanity."

"Hey!" Said Jeremy.

"Hey." Natalie grinned, "ok, that'd be it! You may leave now. See you all in an hour!" She sat on her chair and watched everyone as they left the conference room.

A short, young woman slowly walked up to her. "Hey." She said shyly. "I, uh…" She hesitated. "I know what's been going on with the editing machine." She finally said.

"Really?" Natalie asked curiously. "Tell me, uh…"

"Rachel." She smiled.

* * * * *

"Oh, I'm on to you."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked innocently.

"I know you've had the tapes."

"Uh…and?"

"I know you're a Robbie Williams fan."

"Oh, what are you really looking for, another partner in your life to abuse and to adore, saying love will stop the pain, saying love will kill the fear, do you believe? You must believe!…" Kim started singing. Then stopped. "Really, Natalie, I do not know what you're talking about." She said innocently.

"I have contacts, Kim." It was amazing how threatening Natalie could look whenever she tried.

"So?"

"So I know! I know everything!"

"Like what?"

"Like you editing your Robbie Williams tapes with **our** editing machine."

"Am I not included in the term 'our'?"

"Not when you're using the editing machine to edit your Robbie Williams tapes."

"Oh. I'm sorry, then."

"I will think of a proper punishment for you later. Good day!" Natalie turned around and yelled, "15 minutes, everyone!!"

* * * * *

"Great show, everyone!" Natalie faked a smile.

"Liar," Said Dan.

"What? The way you two handled with 'Angels' in the middle of that tennis match…" Kim commented.

"You, shush!" Natalie snapped.

"Hey hey!" Dana suddenly walked in, "So, how was the show?"

"It was…great!" Natalie faked yet another smile.

"Very good! I taped it, I'll watch it tomorrow." Dana grinned. "Natalie, a word?"

"Sure," Natalie got up and followed Dana to her office. "What's up?" She said when they got there.

"Close the door." Dana ordered.

"Ok…" Natalie closed the door. "What's up?"

"I broke it off with Chad."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"How come?"

"I felt like it."

"Very good!" Natalie grinned.

"You're supposed to say 'I'm sorry'! Or…something."

"But I'm – ok, ok. I'm sorry, Dana. Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you." Dana smiled. "I would like to be left alone for the time being."

"Ok…I'm gonna go home."

"Night."

"Night."

* * * * *

Dana sighed. She's been staring out the window for about half an hour, thinking. She knew it…she's known all along. She only wondered why the thought had occurred just now. She knew she had to tell him…but not now. She couldn't. Maybe in the future…just not for at least a month. She needed to get used to the thought…she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hey, Dana,"

"Hey, Casey,"

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Natalie told me…said you acted kinda weird…I mean…is everything all right?"

"Yes." Dana lied. "Everything's fine."

"Good…so…tell me,"

"Yes?"

"Why did you really break it off with Chad?"

"Well, Casey, I realized Natalie was right. I've been in love with you all along." She replied. She figured the truth should be the best lie in this case.

"No, Dana, I'm serious! Nevermind, fine, don't tell me…I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Casey."

"Good night, Dana."


End file.
